movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fluffers Bros.
The Fluffers Bros are a gang of rabbits, who have tails on their butts. Characters *Tyler Fluffers *Ryan Fluffers *Ian Fluffers *Alvin Fluffers Gallery (The Fluffer Bros) Tyler Fluffers.png|Tyler Fluffers Ryan Fluffers.png|Ryan Fluffers Ian Fluffers.png|Ian Fluffers Alvin Fluffers.png|Alvin Fluffers |undefined|link=undefined Relatives: *Andrew Catsmith *Stephen Squirrelsky *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata Gallery (The Fluffer Bros) (with pistol guns) Tyler Fluffers (with two pistol guns).png|Tyler (with two pistol guns) Ryan Fluffers (with a pistol gun).png|Ryan (with pistol gun) Ian Fluffers (with a gun).png|Ian (with pistol gun) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a pistol gun).png|Alvin (pistol gun) Gallery (The Fluffer Bros) (with lightsabers) Gallery (Tyler) Tyler saber (right way).png|Tyler (with a lightsaber) Tyler saber (correct way).png|Tyler (with a lightsaber) (red blade) Gallery (Ryan) Ryan Fluffers (with two lightsabers).png|Ryan (with two lightsabers) Ryan Fluffers (with two lightsabers) with one showing its blue blade..png|Ryan (with two lightsabers) (one blue) Ryan Fluffers (with two lightsabers) with the other showing its green blade..png|Ryan (with two lightsabers) (one green) Ryan Fluffers (with two lightsabers (one blue and one green)).png|Ryan (with two lightsabers) (one blue and one green) Gallery (Ian) Ian Fluffers (with a double bladed saber staff).png|Ian (with double bladed saber staff) Ian Fluffers (with an orange double bladed saber staff) with one blade shown..png|Ian (with double bladed saber staff) (first orange blade) Ian Fluffers (with a double bladed saber staff) with another blade shown..png|Ian (with double bladed saber staff) (second orange blade) Ian Fluffers (with an orange double bladed saber staff).png|Ian (with double bladed saber staff) (two orange blades) Gallery (Alvin) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a cross bladed saber).png|Alvin (with three bladed lightsaber) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a cross bladed saber) with two black blades..png|Alvin (with three bladed lightsaber) (with two black blades) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a black cross bladed saber) with a blade glowing..png|Alvin (with three bladed lightsaber) (with one black blade) Mr Alvin Fluffers (with a black cross bladed saber).png|Alvin (with three bladed lightsaber) (with three black blades) Gallery (Poses Gallery (Tyler) Tyler (Trunks).png Tyler (PJ).png Gallery (Ryan) Ryan Fluffers (pyjamas).png Ryan Fluffers (trunks).png Gallery (Ian) Ian Fluffers (trunks).png Ian Fluffers (pyjamas).png Gallery (Alvin) Mr Alvin Fluffers (pyjamas).png Mr Alvin Fluffers (trunks).png About Them *Alvin wears an orange shirt with the letter A on it and slippers and a blue wasteband on his wrist and carries a pistol gun and a three black bladed saber. *Ian wears a red shirt with white bananas and a buttons with a vest underneath and a baseball cap on back to front and carries a pistol gun and an orange double bladed saber staff. *Ryan wears a leather jacket and a red shirt underneath and carries a pistol gun and two lightsabers (one blue and one green). *Tyler wears a blue jumper with green stripes and carries a red lightsaber. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *They are some of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Trivia *Their appearences in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, and Vanellope Von Schweetz, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Animals